ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Smart Approach
With his mission accomplished but William still stuck in a time loop, Terra decided to wake up and returns to the starship when Kiva also returned with Lisa. Angela: Nothing? Terra: All but one detail. Kiva: I'm guessing someone else has the blood transfusion. Terra: How did you know? Kiva: Lucky guess. Lisa: Dad! - Lisa hugs his dad, just as he gets up. Angela: Okay, it'll be a while for him to get used to the transfusion, but I'll keep looking. Terra: Alright then. Hey, Lisa. How's the babysitter? Lisa: Good. Terra: Good to hear that. Angela, it's best that I should speak with you. Angela: A wise choice. Terra: Kiva, why not taking Lisa to your room? Who knows, maybe Jake might be around to see you guys. Lisa: Yeah, I like that. - Both Kiva and Lisa entered the room. But, much to Lisa's disappointments, Jake is somewhere else inside the starship. Kiva: So, how's school? Lisa: It's alright. Kiva: That's good. Lisa: You know, I miss adventures like I have with you and Jake. Kiva: Well, I'm sure you do miss that. Lisa: When I grow up, I want to be a Keyblade Master, just like you, mom. Kiva: That's good and who knows? Maybe you'll find true love like I have. Lisa: You think so??? Kiva: Yeah, totally. Lisa: Okay. I'll keep hope with me. Kiva: That's my girl. - Lisa smiled and hugs her mom. Lisa: I notice a lot of guys are busy here. What's going on? Kiva: Well, they've been either training, or doing last-errands. Lisa: Oh, okay. Kiva: Anyway, you can wander around. Don't leave the starship, understood? Lisa: Yes, ma'am. Kiva: Good. Now, run along and have fun. - Lisa ran towards anyone she can find while Kiva headed back to Angela and Terra. Kiva: Hey, Angela. Angela: Hey. We found out who else is carrying the bloodline. Kiva: Who is it? Terra: Rita Vrataski. After the victory to retake a city in France, they named her "The Angel of Verdun". Kiva: Gosh... Angela: Any messages she left? Terra: "Find me when you wake up." She knows something that we don't. Kiva: Well, who's next to meet Will? Raine: I'll go. Terra: Raine.. Raine: Go ahead and spent time with your family, Terra. Kiva: I agree with Raine. Terra: Alright. Raine: I know what to do. Go ahead, be with her. - Raine sits on a bed while Terra returned to Kiva in her room. Kiva: So, Will knows something about the bloodline? Terra: A little, but we're getting there. There's also a Cybermen sighting, near the battlefield. Kiva: Well, you did what you had to. Terra: Yeah. How's Lisa? Kiva: She's good. Terra: Alright. Reia's sleeping, I bet. Kiva: I think so. Terra: You're not sure? Kiva: Actually.. Hey, Quorra? - Quorra appeared before Terra and Kiva. Quorra: Welcome back, Kiva. Is your pick-up successful? Kiva: Yes. Is Reia sleeping right now? Quorra: Yes, her last movements headed to her room on her bed. She'll be asleep for a good period of time. Kiva: That's good. Thanks, Quorra. - Quorra dissolve, leaving Kiva and Terra alone for a few moments, until Clank enters. Clank: I can see many members are busy of late. Including yours, so I'll be on my way. Kiva: It's okay, Clank. Your timing is just right. - Clank used the heli-pack to hover into the bed. Terra: We might have gotten too prepared when Zamasu sends a message to us. Clank: That was only a warning. Destroying Black would respawn to him. Kiva: Destroy him? He only gets more stronger, thanks for stealing Goku's body. Clank: I wonder why Zamasu hates mortals..? - Hatchet suddenly appeared with an answer. Hatchet: It's simple. Kiva: Really? Hatchet: We learn from our mistakes, improving for better or worse. Zamasu believes that we didn't learn from them, only to purge into chaos. Terra: His own pride, claiming to be a god.. Even though he is an apprentice Supreme Kai, there's no mistaking it. Kiva: Gosh.. Hatchet: You may have seen that downfall countless times. The Pride Lands, Stormhold, Stormwind... It all connects to them. The brain and the brawn. Kiva: Well, how do we stop them? Hatchet: The question is how are they connected? Terra: By the wish...of the Super Dragon Balls! Hatchet: Indeed. Clank: Hmm... Kiva: Wait, did Zamasu visited Black? Hatchet: It is the opposite, Kiva. They agree to wipe humanity if Thanos' plan falls short. Project: Zero Mortals must not rise to the surface of any world nor universe. Terra: We have something important too. Something that Reia held on too.. A button to call Zeno. Kiva: Oh, yeah.. I almost forgot about that. Hatchet: That is a last-resort plan, by all means. I think destroying Black would be the first of many steps to saving the multiverse. Kiva: Totally. Terra: You used to be a member of the Time Squad, right? Hatchet: I once was, until Towa ruined me. I wonder if Doctor Strange can change me back.. Clank: That's not how the Time Stone works, Hatchet. Kiva: I agree with Clank. Respect has to be earned first and foremost. Hatchet: It's best to let me go back to Conton City. Terra: I'm sure Supreme Kai of Time wouldn't be happy to see you, but has deep respect for you instead. Kiva: Yeah. - Hatchet then leaves Kiva's room and teleported to Conton City. Terra: Come to think of it, I feel bad for him. Kiva: Me too. Clank: I would've imagined if Hatchet goes back to the Time Squad, but from the way things are, he would have a tough fight on his own hands. Terra: We've done what we can to help him. Kiva: Okay. I better look around. - Kiva kissed Terra on the cheek and left the room. Category:Scenes